


hesitate

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [30]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, M/M, Post 5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “You would have gone to see my parents and blatantly lied to them if I asked you to,” Patrick’s gaze was almost too much for David to bear.David swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I thought that by now you would have caught on to the fact that I would do anything for you. No hesitation,”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Our Love is Like a Song [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332164
Comments: 9
Kudos: 247





	hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm surprised I'm posting this so soon. But what the hell, right? Life's a mess and we could all use some David and Patrick softness, especially after the finale. 
> 
> No beta!
> 
> This is based on Hesitate by the Jonas Brothers which is such a sweet song.

_ I will take your pain, and put it on my heart. I won’t hesitate, just tell me where to start _

Lately, there hasn’t been any questions about whether David was staying the night at Patrick’s or not, it went unsaid that he would stay over. And it being Patrick’s birthday and a pretty emotional day, it was clear that David would stay.

The ride over to the apartment was filled with comfortable silence as he played with Patrick’s hand. He knows that his boyfriend needs some time to process, and he’s happy to sit beside him, caressing his hand softly to convey that he will be here when Patrick is ready to talk about it. 

A few minutes later, they’re entering the dark apartment and David could feel the exhaustion from the day begin to seep into his skin. He walked over and flopped onto the bed with a groan. 

“I know I promised you birthday sex, but I’m so tired,” His voice was slightly muffled from the way his head was pressed into the duvet. 

Patrick toed off his shoes and went to lie next to David. “I’m perfectly okay with a rain check on the birthday sex,” David turned his head to look at him. “Today was exhausting,”

David shifted onto his side and pulled Patrick close. “Hey,” He whispered and it sent a shiver down Patrick’s spine. “I’m really proud of you,”

Patrick stared at him for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes, before turning to look up at the ceiling. David pulled him even closer, pressing his head against Patrick’s shoulder. “Why? My parents already knew. I wasn’t doing anything big by telling them,

“Stop,” David said softly, reaching up to brush a thumb across Patrick’s cheek. “Just because they already knew does not mean you coming out to them was any less of a big deal. You still had to have the courage to sit down and tell them about everything.” David leaned up to press a kiss to his forehead. “And I’m so proud of you,”

“Thank you,” Patrick breathed. 

“Now before we both fall asleep, let’s get ready for bed,” David said and reluctantly sat up, pulling Patrick with him. They made it to Patrick’s bathroom and started to go through their nightly routine. It was a testament to how long the day had been when David decided to skip his skincare routine. 

Finally, they were both in pajamas and cuddled up on the bed. Patrick was nestled in David’s chest, hands rubbing at the soft material of David’s expensive t-shirt. He was moments away from falling asleep when he heard a sniffle. 

“What’s wrong?” David asked, hand rubbing the small of Patrick’s back. 

“Nothing,” Patrick wiped at his eyes. David hummed and used his hand that wasn’t on Patrick’s back to tilt his head up to look at him. David was giving him a disbelieving look and Patrick sighed. “Really, it’s nothing. These are happy tears,” David smiled and reached up to wipe at Patrick’s face. “I’m just so relieved that everything went okay,”

“Me too,” David pulled him closer. “I would have never forgiven myself if it had gone badly,”

“Even if it had, it wouldn’t have been your fault,” Patrick pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I wouldn’t have blamed you at all,”

“Well, I would have,” David squeezed at Patrick’s hip. 

“Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about it now,” Patrick nuzzled his face into David’s chest again, breathing in deeply, as if the smell of David would calm him down. “We’re still meeting your parents for breakfast tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes. My mom said that they’re excited to get to spend more time with you,”

“Oh,” He breathed out. “Really?”

Patrick nodded. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

“I was worried I ruined it after everything that happened today,”

“If anything it proved to them how much you love me,” Patrick murmured and David smiled. 

“I’m so sorry I just assumed they knew about us,”

“Hey, no,” Patrick said sternly. “I gave you no reason to believe they didn’t know. This isn’t on you at all. It’s my fault,”

“You were taking your time,” David insisted. “And you shouldn’t feel bad about it,”

“I’ll stop feeling bad about it when you stop beating yourself up for inviting them,” 

“Okay,”

Patrick leaned in and pressed his forehead against David’s. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” He pulled back. “Come on, birthday boy, time for bed,”

“It’s not my birthday anymore,”

“Technicalities,” David waved off and reached forward to pull the duvet further up over them. He nudged at Patrick, gently pushing him off of his chest. “Come on, you’re little spoon tonight,” 

Patrick smiled and sniffled, perfectly okay with the change in position. 

“I mean it,” Patrick muttered, gripping David’s arms that were wrapped around him. “This is one of the best nights of my life,” David hummed against him. “And falling asleep in your arms is a perfect way to end it,”

David placed a kiss on Patrick’s neck. “That was cheesy,” He said and Patrick could hear the tears in his voice. 

“Yeah, but you loved it,”

“Only a little bit,” David teases, making Patrick laugh. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Patrick pushed back against him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. “This was the best birthday I’ve ever had,”

“I don’t think it can beat the best birthday I’ve ever had,”

“And what birthday is that?” Patrick asked, knowing exactly what David’s answer would be.

“When I turned 21,” David teased and Patrick flicked at his hand, smiling when he felt David laugh against his neck. “Like you really need to ask,”

“I still like hearing you say it,”

“Fine, but I’m only saying it because your surprise party was a bust,”

“I’m okay with that,”

“My favorite birthday was our first date. Solely because of the mozzarella sticks,” 

“David!”

“And it was nice to kiss you,”

“We’ve had a very similar conversation to this,”

“Have we?” David asked and placed his nose at the base of Patrick’s neck. “Don’t recall,”

“You’re ridiculous,”

“That may be so, but you love me anyway,”

Patrick let out a huff of laughter, relaxing further into David’s arms. His breathing is deep and even, and for a moment, David thinks he fell asleep, but then Patrick is moving against him again. “Hey, wait a second,”

“What?”

“My parents knew when you came here today,”

David grimaced. “Yes, they did,”

“And that was before you went to smooth things over with them?” David nodded against Patrick’s neck. “You asked me if I wanted to just pretend we were only business partners.” 

“Yeah, and?” David asked though he knew exactly where Patrick was going with this. 

“So, if I had said yes, you would have gone and lied to my parents?”

“If you needed me to,” Patrick shifted so he was lying on his back so he could look David in the eye. 

“David.”

“What?”

“You would have gone to see my parents and blatantly lied to them if I asked you to,” Patrick’s gaze was almost too much for David to bear. 

David swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I thought that by now you would have caught on to the fact that I would do anything for you. No hesitation,”

“David,” Patrick breathed out before placing a hand on the back of David’s neck to pull him into a kiss. When they pulled back, David squirmed under Patrick’s gaze. Even in the dark, it was too much. 

“Stop looking at me like that,”

“I can’t help it,” Patrick said, a hint of a smirk on his features. “I love you,”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” David teased. “Now turn around, little spoon. We have to get up early to meet your parents,”

A part of David should be scared that he wouldn’t hesitate to do anything for Patrick, but lying here, with Patrick falling asleep in his arms, quiets any fears he has about it. Maybe it’s because he knows that Patrick would do anything for him too. 

—-

Hope you and David got home safely!

_ We did. Sorry, just now seeing this text. We were exhausted last night. How’d the ride from the Roses go? _

They’re very kind. And Moira was happy to answer all the questions I had about Sunrise Bay! 

_ I’m glad  _

Are we still on for breakfast in a few hours? 

_ Yes. David actually said he’d come, which is surprising because he’s really not a morning person _

I’m glad we’ll get to spend more time with him!

We really do like him, Patrick. And we love that he makes you happy. 

_ Me too  _

_ I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you _

Don’t worry about it anymore, sweet boy. Everything is out in the open and you can finally be who you are. We love you so much and we hope you know that. 

_ I do. I love you guys too  _

_ We can pick you up from the motel _

That would be great! Your father and I can’t wait! And we better get to see that store of yours! 

_ You will. I promise.  _

—-

“Results are in,” Patrick smirked as soon as David walked into the apartment. David had already planned to work at the store by himself on the day after Patrick’s birthday, knowing that Patrick would want to spend the day with his parents. 

God, Patrick fell more in love with David Rose every day. 

After breakfast at the café, the four of them had ventured over to the store. Patrick’s parents gushed over the store and he couldn’t help but burst with pride. He loved being able to show his parents the business he and David had built. Seeing how his mother listened intently to David’s explanation of certain products and his father pouring over the numbers, telling Patrick that everything looked great, was more than Patrick could ever hope for. 

He finally felt like he was balanced. 

Not only did he have the store and David, both keeping him busy and fulfilled, but now he finally had his parents back. 

He knew, deep down, that he never truly lost them, however, there was no denying that the last few years have been hard on their relationship. Their conversations were surface level and you could only talk about the weather so many times. 

Now though, Patrick could speak openly about his life in Schitt’s Creek. He could tell his parents stories about David and not worry about specific words that would stray away from platonic. He could show how happy he was in this weird town. 

He could tell them what he had realized last night. He could tell them, with a wide grin on his face, that he wants to propose to David. 

“About what?” David asked, dropping his bag by the door and making his way over to the couch to collapse onto it. Patrick shifted to make room, and within seconds, his boyfriend was lying on his lap. 

“You,” David raised an eyebrow at him and Patrick smirked. 

“What?”

“My parents love you,” David’s eyes widened.

“Seriously?”

“Of course they do, David. I told you they would,”

“But I outed you-”

“That’s not what happened,” Patrick said, knowing he needed to cut the thought off before it caused David to spiral. “They think you’re great, David, and they can see how happy you make me. They can see how much we love each other,”

Patrick took extreme joy in the way David’s cheeks were dusted pink. It had been almost a year since they had first said they loved each other, but whenever he caught David off guard (which was a lot, it seemed), David always blushed. 

“Well,” David said, a lopsided smile overtaking his face. “That’s good,”

Patrick hummed, unable to keep his smirk at bay. “Yes, it is,”

David’s smile stayed on his face as he closed his eyes. “So, did you have fun today?”

“I did,” Patrick’s hands found their familiar home in David’s hair. “I showed them around town and we even went for a hike,” Patrick was relieved to see that David’s eyes were still closed, knowing that if they weren’t, David would be able to see the nerves etched on his face. Patrick had taken his parents to his favorite hiking spot, knowing they would enjoy it. While staring out over the cliff at the beautiful cliff as he explained that it was where he went when he was figuring things out with David, he had the idea. 

He would propose to David on a hike with a romantic picnic (because he knew that David would need some sort of food incentive to go on a hike).

As expected, David’s nose crinkled. “But it’s so hot out,”

“Well, when you wear sweaters in the middle of summer-”

David’s eyes snapped open. “Okay,” He huffed and Patrick chuckled. 

“How was the store today?”

“Busy,” David groaned. “I didn’t have time to eat lunch,”

“I’m glad that I ordered pizza for you then,” David let out a little gasp. 

“Did you really?”

“Figured I owe you for giving me yesterday and today off,” David rolled his eyes. 

“You didn’t have to pay me back. Yesterday was your birthday and today you were spending time with your parents,” David gave him a look. “God knows how many days you’ve given me off to deal with my family, and I see them every day,”

Patrick chuckled. “My point still stands,” He scratches at David’s scalp, making his boyfriend let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. “Thank you for this weekend. It was perfect,”

“Mm, I’m glad,” David hummed. 

Neither of them felt the need to speak for the next few moments, cherishing the moment of quiet in their usually hectic life. Patrick was sure that David was reflecting back on the last forty-eight hours, just as he was, but he doubted that David was having the same thoughts. 

All he could think about was how excited he was to start ring shopping and planning the most perfect proposal for the person he loved most in the world. 


End file.
